Dodging Bullets
by CoffeeSam
Summary: "Are you Kendall Knight's little sister?" "No." I needed to get away from all the fame, the fans, away from my brother's shadow. Changed my name, moved out of the Palm Woods and started making a name for myself. Rated T to be safe.
1. A new life

**A/N: Hello guys! Yes, it's crazy me, starting a new story because I FELT LIKE IT! Anyways, I've thought about this for a really long time and I couldn't help but post it now. It was a need. I HAD to do it. I think you get it, now.**

**For those who are reading Nightmare In Lima (N.I.L) I will update soon. Even though I don't think you guys actually read Glee stories, but if you do, go check it out!  
**

**So, in this story, Katie's 21 and the guys + the girls are 25. Quick little side-note: Katie and James dated.  
**

**That's it... :D  
**

**I don't know how I got inspired to write this. It just popped into my head... I hope you will like it and don't forget to review, add to favorites or/and follow! :3  
**

**-Sammy  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush  
**

* * *

**Apartment 2J. June 12th, 2012. Katie's POV.**

Finally, I am 21 years old. Finally, I can move out of the Palm Woods and start making a name for myself, and become more then just "Kendall's little sister". I've always lived in the shadow of Big Time Rush, but now it's over. I talked to my mother about it and she agreed to let me go live on my own, as long as I would keep contact with her and stayed in L.A.

A year or so ago, I got my first modeling contract. Yes, I've always wanted to be a manager, but Carlos was really supportive and he told me that I should do the job. I did my first ever photo shoot, and it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. _Just smile, strike a cute pose and be pretty. _Those were Carlos' words, and I couldn't help but roll my eyes at the memory.

I could also say that Carlos is probably the one I'm going to miss the most, apart from my mother and brother. We were Robin & Hoodie, he came to me for advice and I would go to him. Yes, I did talk a lot to Camille and Lucy, even Jo or Stephanie at some times, but Carlos was the one who understood me. He was my confident. My best friend, in a way. But that doesn't mean that I wasn't going to miss my now 25 year old weird friends that I have learned how to love them. James, Logan, Kendall and Carlos were always there for me, even in the toughest times. Jo came back after three years from filming her movie, and we instantly reconnected, forming a strong friendship with Camille, Lucy and Stephanie. The Jennifers had moved out of the Palm Woods to Bel Air after their first big movie part, and Tyler had left when his mother passed away.

I dropped my bags to the door and looked at my friends that had acted as my family for a long time. They were all here to say goodbye, even Gustavo and Kelly were there. Carlos gave me a sad smile before I walked to him and hugged him tightly.

"Stay Robin." He mumbled.

"Stay Hoodie." I said, pulling away and smiling at him. I sighed and took a step on my left and hugged James.

"Don't forget to call me every single day." He said while pulling away.

"You ain't the boss of me!"

"Whatever. You better call me or I'll call you."

"What if I change my number?" I asked.

"Don't be a smart-ass." He answered. I rolled my eyes and smirked before hugging Logan, who was standing next to James. "Be safe, little Katie."

"I will, little Loggie."

"I'm not that small!" Logan whined.

"Yeah, you are." Lucy replied, mocking Logan's tone. He looked down in embarrassment and mumbled something that sounded like 'whatever', but I ignored it and hugged Kendall.

"Be safe, baby sister. And don't forget that you are not allowed to have a boyfriend until you are thirty. And no babies until you are forty." Kendall said while pulling away, looking at me seriously. I rolled my eyes.

"You're going to be a virgin until you're forty." He added. I glanced at James at his comment, and the pretty boy simply gulped down and looked at me with wide eyes.

"Actually, big brother… Remember when James and I dated?" I asked Kendall, smirking.

"Yeah… Oh my God, don't tell me that! I don't want to know that! I thought I made it clear that you were supposed to be a virgin until you were forty!" He exclaimed, looking at the two of us. The others in the room were looking awkwardly and James and I, and you could feel the awkwardness.

"Don't kill me!" James suddenly yelled, blocking his face with his arms.

"Oh, you're so dead." Kendall said, glaring at James. I laughed at their behavior. I was going to miss that…

Yes, James and I had dated last year for maybe around 4 months. Also, yes he was my first. But I don't care. I'm glad he was my first because I prefer that it was James, someone I had known my whole life then someone I didn't know at all. It was better that way, even though it was kind of weird.

I moved to Gustavo & Kelly, hugging them. When I pulled away, Kelly smiled sweetly at me before hitting Gustavo's arm.

"We're gonna, erm, miss you." Gustavo said. I smiled at him. "I'm gonna miss you guys too."

I moved to the girls and they all hugged me. I giggled and smiled at them. "Girls, I'm going to miss you."

"We're going to miss you too, Katie. Stay a brunette." Jo said, smiling.

"Stay blonde." I said with a chuckle.

"Even though we only talk when the girls go shopping or when you need help for an awesome playlist… I'm gonna miss those talks." Lucy said, hugging me again.

"I'll call you." I said with a smile, hugging back.

"Don't forget to land TONS of modeling jobs so we can see your pretty face on billboards, magazines and pretty much everywhere we go!" Camille exclaimed.

"I'll try." I said with a wink. The girls giggled.

"You better come visit. Or I'll haunt you for the rest of your life." Stephanie said with a smirk. I smirked back. "I think I'll come visit, then."

And finally, I moved to my mother. Her hair was up in a messy bun and some red locks would hand to the side. Her eyes were red and puffy from the crying, even though she would probably deny the whole crying because I'm moving.

"I'm gonna miss you, sweetie…" She whispered, hugging me tightly.

"I'm going to miss you too, Mom. Stay strong, okay?" I said, pulling away and smiling.

"I'll try, baby girl…"

"Group hug around Katie!" Jo suddenly yelled. Everyone laughed before forming a circle around me and hugging me.

"Guys… Too… Much love." I said, my voice muffled because of my face being pressed against what I guessed was Kendall's chest. They mumbled "sorry" and pulled away before I walked to the door and picked up my bags. I smiled one last time before Carlos opened the door for me and I walked out. He closed it behind me after saying one last goodbye and I kissed his cheek, thanking him for always being there for me.

I sighed loudly before making my way to the elevator, and out of the Palm Woods. I threw my bags in the back of my car and took a seat on the driver's side, putting my keys in and starting the car. I made my way out of the parking lot and started driving towards the apartment I had saved for during three years of my life.

New life, here I come.


	2. Snicker Doodles

**A/N: OMG I KNOW! Already an update! I know this is starting off slow, but next chapter is Katie's movie and she will run into someone ;) Can't reveal who, though! It would ruin the surprise. Anyways, I hope you will enjoy this chapter that just popped into my head. I sat in front of my computer and this chapter was BORN! While I was listening to Big Time Rush ._.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush or Big Time Rush's song 'Invisible'. I just think it's a good song and I sometimes dance around in my kitchen while singing it because I'm waiting for whatever I'm cooking to be done ._.  
**

* * *

**Katie's Apartment. June 13th, 2012. Katie's POV. **

"Oh, when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright. You're a star, the sky's the limit, and I'll be right by your side. Oh, you know, you're not invisible to me. You're not gonna be invisible!" I sang along to the song that was playing loudly – as much as I was allowed to put it – and opened the oven, pulling out freshly baked Snicker Doodles. I smiled brightly and put them on the ceramic counter.

It was my first day away from home, and I loved it. I could use the bathroom at any time of the day without worrying that James would be there, trying to fix his already perfect hair. I could cook stuff without worrying that Carlos would pop up from behind the counter and eat it all. I could watch a movie in my pajamas while eating junk-food without worrying that Logan would walk in and take away the food I was eating because he considered it 'unhealthy'. I could play a video-game without worrying that Kendall would run in, jump next to me and steel the remote away from me, saying I was doing it wrong.

Okay, maybe I was kind of lonely. I can always invite them for dinner, or go to the apartment for a little visit, but I have many things to do today.

First of all, I needed a job. Either if I had to work at the mall or at the new Starbucks Coffee that just opened. I didn't mind, because tomorrow I could try to book some modeling jobs. I could always call my agent.

Second of all, I had to change the way I look. I still wore my sneakers and high-tops, I still had those old plaid shirts and skinny jeans. And my hair was still brown. Since I like my face the way it is and I don't really feel like paying some doctor to change it, I decided I could just change my hair color, maybe even wear contacts. Everything was planned in a red agenda that I had bought three years ago with my mother, saying it would be for school. I never used it except if I needed to plan my stuff for the time I would move.

But anyways, today was a big day. I had to go shopping for new clothes and I wanted to dye my hair. I know I promised Jo I would stay a brunette, but whatever. She said she might dye her hair brown anyways, even though I told her 'Stay blonde'. So, who cares? I do whatever I want with my brown hair. I could cut it, but I like the length of my hair right now. Right under my shoulder-blades, slightly wavy and I have bangs.

I grabbed a Snicker Doodle and took a bite of it. They tasted exactly like my mom would make them. Even though the recipe was easy, these were still the best cookies ever. Snicker Doodle cookie dough and a whole bag of sugar, mix it together and there you have it. Of course, you have to bake them, but they're still easy to do.

I finished my cookie and turned off the oven, remembering that I had forgotten to turn it off. I sighed loudly and closed the radio and pulled my hair up into a messy ponytail. I sighed and glanced at the clock. It was already 2:37 P.M.

Picking up my cell phone, I walked to my room while dialing James' number. He picked up after the second ring and I rolled my eyes. Of course he would.

"Katie! I've been worried sick! It's already 2:40 and you still hadn't called! I was about to call you, but then Logan said I needed to give you some space, and-" He started before I cut him off.

"You know, it's my life. I do what I want with it." I said, looking at the clothes that I had hung in my closet. "If I feel like calling you, I'm going to call you. And if you call me and I don't pick up, please don't start a search party." I begged. I heard him scoff.

"What? I wouldn't do that!" He said.

"Yes, you would." I heard Carlos say. I smiled, hearing my best friend's voice. James probably had put it on speakerphone.

"Hey Carlos!" I said, taking out black skinny jeans from a hanger. I threw the jeans on my bed and kept looking.

"We're here too, you know!" Camille said. I rolled my eyes again.

"How many people am I talking too?" I asked.

"Well, you're currently talking to James, Carlos, Camille, Jo and I!" I heard Lucy's voice. I put my phone on speakerphone and put it on the small desk that was right beside my closet.

"So, how's your apartment?" Jo asked.

"It's good." I said, taking out a gray tank-top and a red checkered-black shirt from my closet. I smirked and threw them on my bed with the jeans. "It's not as cool as the crib, but it's still pretty nice. I have a living room, a small kitchen, a bathroom for myself, a bedroom and I also have a guest room. I also have closets and other random stuff you find in an apartment." I said, not really wanting to get into detail. Jo knew what was in my apartment; she came with me to visit it the first time I considered buying it.

"Cool. Anyways, sorry we can't talk longer. The guys have rehearsal in 15 minutes and we decided to go hang out by the pool." Camille said.

"It's cool. I have some places to go anyways, so I guess I'll talk to you guys next week!" I said, smiling.

"Next week? No, we agreed that you call ever single day!" James protested.

"Bye guys!" I quickly said before ending the call and leaving my phone on the desk. I sighed and grabbed my clothes, walking to the bathroom. I stripped off of my work-out clothes I had put on this morning for my jogging and I slipped on the skinny jeans, the grey tank-top and the red checkered black shirt. I undid my ponytail and brushed my hair, then my teeth.

I applied some mascara and a bit of lipstick, then walked to my room and shoved my cell phone in my pocket. I glanced at my clock; it was already 3:12. I walked to the entrance and slipped on my black sneakers and grabbed my keys and purse. I opened the door and walked out, making sure to lock the door behind me. I had to go to the hair salon and afterwards, I could shop for new clothes.

A total make-over.


End file.
